Hold me Maki!
by mademoiselledi
Summary: "Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku teme, menghamili gadis yang tak kau cintai memang bukan hal yang sulit tapi ketika kau hanya bisa membuahi satu sel telur selama hidupmu dan hal itu terjadi pada malam pertamamu... kesempatan itu... aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan gadis yang kupilih..." "Seharusnya kau membuang perasaan seperti itu, kau harus menghargai keluargamu..." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa minna-san...!**

**Dii kembali publish Fic, dengan tema fantasi.**

**let's begin!**

**Naruto**** is**** Masashi Kishimoto****'s**** copyright**

**.**

**.**

**Hold me Maki!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata berjalan menuju rumah. Di perjalanan mereka melihat seekor anak anjing.

"Waaaaah anak anjing yang lucu!" seru Ino sambil mengangkat anak anjing di dipan dadanydadanya

"Ah, itu, sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia." kata Hinata pelan.

"Eh?" Tenten merasa heran.

"Dia ingin pipis eh, ah, dia bilang dia.."

_cuuuuuuurrrrr. Benar saja seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, anak anjing itu pipis. Untung saja tidak mengotori baju seragam Ino. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Hinata berjalan di bagian depan bersama Ino, sedang Sakura dan Tenten di belakang mereka._

"Benar, Hinata, betapa anehnya kemampuanmu." Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Hinata merasa namanya disebut, menengok ke belakang. "Eh?"

"Kemampuanmu berbicara dengan hewan." Tenten menambahkan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka." Bantah Hinata. "Entah bagaimana aku merasa aku bisa mengerti perasaan mereka."

"...dan seperti biasa, kau selalu menarik perhatian binatang untuk mengikutimu.." ujar Tenten polos saat menyadari ada tiga ekor kucing yang mengikuti Hinata dan seekor burung yang terbang rendah dekat Hinata.

"Ini menyulitkan aku untuk berjalan." kata Ino yang sedari tadi harus memperhatikan langkahnya agar tak menyakiti 'pengikut' Hinata.

"Mungkin jika kau ada di dunia binatang kau akan jadi sangat terkenal Hina." kata Sakura.

"Ya, itu tak terlalu buruk." kata Tenten menimpalkan. "Mereka menyukaimu Hina."

"Hinata bagaimana sih kau ini. Kau itu cantik masa yang menyukaimu hanya hewan-hewan ini." Canda Ino mengundang tertawaan dari yang lain.

"Ino, jangan mengejek Hinata-ku dooong." kata Sakura manja sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Iya nih Ino dia kan imut." Sambung Tenten sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hinata.

Diantara mereka berempat, postur tubuh Hinata-lah yang paling kecil selain itu Hinata juga yang termuda, hal ini yang menyebabkan Hinata sering dijadikan sasaran iseng Ino, meskipun begitu Sakura sering membelanya, kalau Tenten ia lebih suka netral tapi kali ini ia dipihak Sakura.

"See you tomorrow!" seru Tenten melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati dengan teman binatangmu." tambah Sakura.

"Awas jangan sampai kau digigit anjing." kata Ino meledek.

Mereka pun berpisah, hanya Hinata yang punya rute sedikit berbeda dari ketiga temannya. Sesaat mereka berpisah, Hinata berjalan menepi, berjongkok, berbicara dengan kucing-kucing disekitar situ.

Ya, Hinata memang punya kelebihan untuk berbicara dengan hewan, hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain, hal itu bisa menambah panjang daftar bahan ejekan Ino terhadap dirinya, bukan berarti ia membenci Ino atau ejekannya, ia hanya menghindari kegugupan yang bisa timbul bila ia di goda sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Apa benar aku cantik? Ah kalau aku cantik tapi kok tidak ada lelaki yang naksir aku? Apa aku terlihat buruk? Hey apa yang kau pikirkan?" celotehnya panjang, menarik perhatian pejalan kaki yang heran melihat kelakuan gadis bermata lavender itu.

_zrassssh sraaak buuuk. Terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh dari atas pohon menimpa Hinata._

"A-apa ini..." Hinata memeriksa.

"Seekor kucing?! Apa masih hidup?"

Seekor kucing oranye dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, terlihat masih hidup, tapi sangat lemah.

Ah tangannya berdarah, pikir Hinata

"He-hey apa kau masih hidup?" tanya Hinata sambil menggendong dan mengelus pelan sang kucing.

"Hey jawab aku!"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, sang kucing pun membuka kedua matanya.

Biru, mata yang indah pikir Hinata.

Sesaat si kucing pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah? Bertahanlah! Aku akan merawatmu, bertahanlah!" Hinata panik ia pun berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Hinata's room

.

.

Kucing oranye tadi telah memdapatkan perawatan, perut, kaki depan, kedua kaki belakangnya telah terperban rapi.

"Fiuuuh, beruntung tak ada tulang yang patah." kata Hinata mengusap dahinya, ia baru saja selesai membenahi peralatan medisnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada kucing ini ya? Tubuhnya penuh luka, pikir Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke kucing itu.

"Eh, dia punya kalung yang bagus, liontinnya berbentuk kepala kucing." seru Hinata saat melihat kalung yang melingkari leher sang kucing.

Hinata meraih liontin kalung berwarna keemasan itu, dibaliknya, "Maki125? Maki? Apa itu namamu."

"Baiklah Maki, sampai lukamu sembuh, kamu tinggal disini, ok?".

"Kamu kucing yang sangat lucu, mungkin saat ini pemilikmu sedang mencemaskanmu." kata Hinata sambil membawa kucing itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Hinata memeluknya. "Cepatlah sembuh, kita akan mencari pemilikmu nanti."

Hinata pun jatuh tertidur tanpa sempat memgganti pakaiannya.

.

.

_Pi pi pi pi pi pi. Alarm pun berbunyi._

"Hnnn..." Hinata mengulet.

"Ah, aku lupa ganti baju." tangannya menepuk-nepuk kasur, mencari Maki, yang seharusnya ada disampingnya. "Maki?"

Saat yakin dirinya telah sadar sepenuhnya, ia membuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya ia, sosok Maki, yang entah bagaimana telah menjadi sosok pria beramput pirang dan berkulit tan, sedang tertidur pulas terbalut perban, TANPA PAKAIAN!

Hinata terpaku, wajahnya merah padam.

Sosok lelaki itu pun, mengerjapkan matanya, membuka perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar Hinata lewat celah gordyn.

Ia duduk, sambil memegangi kepalanya, menjilati tangan kananya. Dan di depan Hinata yang masih terpaku, "Hello, good morning." sambil menjilat pipi Hinata.

Apa ini?

Di kamarku?

Seorang lelaki?

Telanjang?

Hinata mencoba mencerna kenyataan dihadapannya. Kemudian ia tersadar ketika sebuah jilatan mendarat di pipinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Tidaaaaaak!"

"Dasar mesum! Penjahat kelamin!" Hinata menjerit sambil melemparkan segalam barang yang bisa diraihnya ke arah sosok Maki.

"He-hey tunggu dulu..." sosok itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!" teriak Hinata.

_greb. Sosok itu dengan cekatan menutup mulut Hinata, "SSSST! Tolong! Bisa kau diam sebentar. Kupingku sangat sensitif, teriakanmu membuatku berasa ada di neraka!"_

"Mmmmmph! Mmph mmph..." Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau berjanji tidak akan berteriak lagi." Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah..."

Setelah terlepas Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Berteriak kekeras itu.. benar-benar menyebalkan." tukas sosok Maki sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Lagi pula kan kau yang membawaku ke sini kemarin."

"Apa? Yang kubawa kemarin seekor kucing berbulu tebal dan bermata biru indah bukan orang mesum sepertimu!"

"I'm telling you! I'm that cat! Apa kau dengar?"

"That face..." Hinata melangkah mundur.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku heh?" sosok Maki menantang. "Lihat ini!" katanya sambil berdiri.

"Ahhhhh! Jangan berdiri telanjang seperti itu!" teriak Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya.

_meow_

Hinata mengintip dari celah jarinya. "Eh?"

Seekor kucing berwarna oranye, berdiri di keempat terbengong.

Seekor kucing berubah jadi manusia.

Manusia berubah jadi seekor kucing.

Bagaimana..

Bagaimana bisa..

IMPOSSIBLE!

Hinata pun tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

leave a review?


	2. Chapter 2

**As you wish all, here is update kilatnya!**

**Gomen minna-san chapter sebelumnya banyak typo, akan diperbaiki as soon as possible kekeke.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! NaruHinafic, OOC, Fantasy, many typo, and anything worse**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Mademoiselledi proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**Hold me Maki!**

**2nd Chapter**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya, ia terbangun di pangkuan sosok Maki.

"Waaaaah!" Hinata kaget dan langsung bangkit setengah berlari ke pojok kamarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yang kau pakai itu, i-itukan.. kenapa kau pakai baju ku?" Hinata setengah bersyukur karena bukan lelaki telanjang lagi yang dilihatnya tapii... pria asing yang memakai baju perempuan, baju miliknya!

"Kaos itu, kaos favoritku, celananya juga, waaah!" kata Hinata kesal.

"Hey apa kau mau mulai berteriak di dekat telingaku lagi." tanya lelaki itu sedikit khawatir. "Lagi pula pakaianmu ini terlalu kecil."

Sosok Maki mengenakan kaos ketat dengan pusar mengintip dan celana panjang tanpa diresleting. Tentu pakaian itu sangat menyiksanya.

Mimpi buruk, iya benar, ini pasti mimpi buruk! Kami-sama semoga saja ini hanya mimpi! Tapi dia pakai liontin yang sama, pikiran Hinata mencoba mencerna kenyataan didepannya.

Berharap ini mimpi buruk dan agar segera bangun dari mimpinya Hinata mencubit kedua pipinya keras-keras. Tapi tak peduli seberapa kencang ia mencubit, mimpinya tidak kunjung menghilang.

"Jadi, Maki..."

"Panggil aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, Maki itu hanya sebuah kode."

"Ja-jadi siapa kau dan darimana asalmu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku ini..."

_praaang. _kaca jendela kamar Hinata pecah, belasan bahkan puluhan kucing liar masuk, dan mengepung mereka berdua.

"Ada apa dengan kucing-kucing itu?" Hinata merasa heran.

Kucing-kucing itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang mereka berdua, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam. Dan benar saja, serempak kucing-kucing itu melompat, merenggangkan kuku kaki depan mereka.

Naruto maju melindungi Hinata. "Hyaaa!" ia hanya mendorong kucing yang melompat ke arahnya, mencoba untuk tidak melukai kucing-kucing itu.

Sementara kucing-kucing lain mengacak-acak meja belajar Hinata, buku-buku jatuh berserakan, gordyn sobek tercabik-cabik, vas bunga pecah.

"Ruangan ini terlalu sempit, sulit untuk menghindar, ayo ikut aku." kata Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju luar.

"Ah? Tunggu... kamarku, mereka mengacak-acak kamarku!" kata Hinata mencoba menolak tapi Naruto cepat menarik tangannya.

Hap! Naruto terjun dari jendela kamar Hinata di lantai dua, melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Tap tap tap.

"Ahh!" Hinata kaget, dirinya takut, Naruto menggendongnya hanya dengan satu tangan. "Mereka mengikuti kita, apa yang mereka mau!?"

"Mereka mengincarku..."

Mengincarnya? Apa maksudnya? pikir Hinata heran.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, sebuah lapangan, Naruto berhenti, ia melepaskan Hinata dari gendongannya.

"Bersembunyilah, jangan keluar sampai ada aba-aba dariku." bisiknya pada Hinata.

"Ah baik."

Hinata bersembunyi dibalik papan kayu di pojok lapangan, matanya mengamati punggung Naruto dari jauh.

Tiba-tiba saja jari-jemari Naruto mengeluarkan cakar kucing, panjang dan tajam.

"Kita bisa bertarung sepuasnya di sini, mendekatlah" kata Naruto menyeringai menunjukkan taringnya.

Kucing-kucing itu menyerang. _zrassh zrassh. _Satu persatu kucing-kucing itu tumbang. Mereka terluka akibat cakar Naruto.

"Ah..a..." Hinata terbengong.

(sakiiit)

(Sakiit)

(kami tidak mau melakukan ini semua)

(tapi tubuh kami bergerak dengan sendirinya.)

(TOLONG!)

Aku bisa merasakan perasaan kucing-kucing ini. Mereka dalam kesakitan!

"Hen... hentikan itu!" kata Hinata sambil berlari, memegangi kedua tangan Naruto dari depan, mencoba menghentikan Naruto dan zrassh, punggungnya menjadi sasaran, bajunya sobek, darah merembes keluar.

"Brengsek!" Naruto memaki.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Hinata menjerit, air matanya menggenangi mata lavendernya. "Kucing-kucing ini.. mereka melakukan ini semua bukan karena kemauan mereka, seseorang mengontrol tubuh mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan penyerangan ini." kini air matanya menetes. "Mereka kesakitan.. mereka memohon pertolonganku, itulah mengapa tolong hentikan."

"Kau..." Naruto menatap lekat gadis dihadapannya.

"Hentikan ini, kau juga sebenarnya tak mau melakukannya kan?" kata Hinata memohon.

Grrrrr. Seekor kucing mendekat.

"Kau telah dikontrol seseorang.. kau terluka.. Kau tidak suka ini kan? Ini menyakitkan bukan?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

rrrrrrr... meow...

Entah bagaimana sikap kucing itu berubah, tidak liar seperti tadi. Naruto tertegun. "Kucing manis." kata Hinata sambil mengelus lehernya.

Namun kucing-kucing lain mendekat. Mereka masih sangat liar. Grrrrr-

Greb. Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. Hap. Melompat ke atas pagar pembatas. "Mereka akan terus menyerang kita, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang, muncul orang misterius. "Sudah cukup." Kucing-kucing itu pun kembali normal. Meow meow.

.

.

*Flash back ON*

"Naruto, kemana pun kau melarikan diri, kau tak akan bisa sembunyi dariku."

Sesosok pria misterius berjubah hitam dengan kucing disekelilingnya, berkata dengan sangat angkuh pada Naruto.

*Flash back OFF*

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kucing-kucing tadi, apa mereka bisa kembali...?" tanya Hinata. Punggungnya masih terasa perih.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan mereka. Bagaimana keadaan punggungmu? Melakukan hal ceroboh seperti tadi."

"Ah iya, a-aku lupa. Aku.. aku baik-baik saja. AW!"

Sreeeeeeeek. Betapa shocknya Hinata, bajunya disobek Naruto begitu saja.

"AAAAAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jangan bergerak."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kepunggung Hinata dan slurp slurp sluuuurp. Selayaknya kucing mengobati luka mereka.

Hinata memejamkan mata, sakitnya menghilang perlahan, pikirnya. Hinata mencoba menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan sisa pakaiannya.

Sakitnya hilang...

"Air ludahku adalah penyembuh luka, dengan begitu lukamu akan sembuh dengan cepat. Jadi jangan takut.." kata Naruto sambil melepas kaos yang ia pakai. "Ini kukembalikan kaosmu."

Punggungku terasa panas sekarang...

Setelah Hinata mengenakan kaosnya. "Te-terimakasih." wajahnya merah padam. Waah... aku sangat malu, bahkan aku tak bisa menatap wajah Naruto.. deg deg deg...

"Hey! Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Eh? Ah.. namaku Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hina...?" Naruto mendekatinya.

"A-ada apa Naruto?" mukanya semakin merah.

"Aku menemukanmu!"

Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Eh?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini." Naruto berkata dengan serius. "Hina.. maukah kau mengandung anakku?"

A-a-anak?!

Hinata menyilangkan tangannya, tanda penolakan. "Apa kau bercanda!"

"A-aku bahkan belum pernah ciuman dan sekalipun belum pernah pergi keluar bersama seorang laki-laki, dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba..."

Cuupp. Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Hinata. Mereka berciuman!

"Hehehe.." Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya.

Bruuuk. Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri

"Waaa! Hinata!? Ada apa denganmu!? Hey?"

.

.

"Hinata.. tolong kandunglah anakku."

"Tu-tunggu!" Hinata panik. "Naruto.."

Posisi mereka sekarang berada di tempat tidur dengan Hinata di dalam selimut dan di atas Hinata, Naruto terlihat menahan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa buasana!

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba, pooof Naruto berubah menjadi kucing. "Tidaaaaaaaaaak." Hinata histeris.

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Kini ia berada di kamarnya. Terima kasih, Kami-sama ini hanya mimpi, pikirnya lega. "Fiuuuh"

Ctak ctak ctak. bunyi kancing dibuka.

"Eh?" Hinata menjadi pucat melihat Naruto di atasnya sambil membuka kancing piyamanya. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" ujar Naruto dengan polosnya. "Membuat bayi, kurasa itu yang harus kita lakukan..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**kira-kira gimana reaksi Hinata yaa?**

**gak nyangka fic ini dapet sambutan hangat *eh hehe**

**makasih reviewnya makasih sarannya, tanpa kedua hal itu update kilat ini gak akan ada hehe.**

**satu lagi fic ini Dii adaptasi dari komik "Dakishimete! Noir" terjemahan bahasa inggris, pastinya gak jiplak gitu aja hihihi**

_**see you next week:)**_

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wah wah baru tau komik "Dakishimete! Noir" di jual versi Indonesianya, kemarin Dii baca online dan belum sampe ketemu azure249 itu. Iya iya tenang gak jiplak kok, lagian dari awal kan gak sama persis banget-banget hehe, ada yang diubah, ada yang dipersingkat, ada yang diperjelas, lagian gak mudah lohh ngubah komik jd cerita berparagraf apalagi yang jadi panutannya itu komik english-sub, musti translate dengan kemampuan terbatas yang author punya. Hahaha lupakan itu hanya pembelaan author****. Maaf ya soal plagiat-nya, mulai chapter ini engga kok.**

**oiya soal rate-M nya author blm jago bikin adegan lemon hehe maaf maaf yaa**

**Ywdah yuk lanjut aja!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! NaruHinaFic, OOC, typos, fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Hold me Maki!**

**Chapter #3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" ujar Naruto dengan polosnya. "Membuat bayi, kurasa itu yang harus kita lakukan..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata protes. "Sejak kapan aku menyetujui untuk mengandung anakmu? Aku tidak tahu identitasmu bahkan kejadian aneh kemarin pun belum sempat kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Jadi kalau aku menjelaskannya sekarang, kau mau mengandung anakku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak bukan itu, tolong jelaskan siapa sebenarnya dirimu!" tegas Hinata sambil mengancingkan bajunya kembali

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7.50.

"Kyaaaa... aku terlambat!" kata Hinata sambil bergegas mengganti pakaian. "Apa yang kau lihat? Keluarlah aku mau ganti baju."

Naruto menyengir. triing. Sosok Naruto mengecil berubah menjadi seekor kucing. Kucing oranye yang menyeringai.

Hinata mendekati sosok kucing Naruto. "Kucing yang maniiis..." ia lalu menggendong Naruto dan menguncikannya di dalam kamar mandi dalam satu gerakan.

_Klik. _

"Fiuh." Hinata menghela nafas. "Dasar, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melihatku ganti baju."

Dok dok dok. "Hei Hinata kenapa kau tega sekali. Kenapa harus kamar mandi, aku benci tempat basah." kata Naruto yang sudah kembali ke sosok manusia.

"Sudahlah, hanya sebentar kok." ujar Hinata sambil melewatkan kepalanya ke baju seragam.

Naruto kembali menggedor pintu. Dok dok dok. "Keluarkan aku, hei!"

Setelah Hinata selesai mengaitkan pengait roknya, ia 'berbaik hati' membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Setelah terbebas dari kamar mandi, Naruto berlari ke atas tempat tidur Hinata, meringkuk layaknya seekor kucing.

Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya, tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"Tega sekali kau." kata Naruto saat melihat Hinata tersenyum. "Sudah sana, nanti kau terlambat."

"Iya-iyaa, jaga rumah yaa daaah!" kata Hinata terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

"Aneh, apa Hina tinggal sendirian di rumah yang sebesar ini." kata Naruto sambil menelusuri satu per satu ruangan di rumah Hinata.

Kruyuuuk kruyuuk.

"Aduuuh aku lapar, di mana letak dapurnya ya." kata Naruto, ia berjalan terhuyung sambil memegangi perutnya. Seharian kemarin dirinya belum makan.

"Ah itu dia.." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur.

Hidungnya samar-samar mencium aroma amis, ikan!

"Ah ini baru surga." kata Naruto saat melihat semangkuk ikan mentah di dalam kulkas. "Tapi ini beku, bagaimana aku memakannya.."

kruyuuk kruuyuuk. "Aduuuh... Hinata aku lapar."

.

.

.

"Hinata!" sapa Sakura saat melihat sahabatnya memasuki ruang kelas. Melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

Tak lama setelah itu bel pun berbunyi.

"Hampir saja." kata Tenten berbisik pada Hinata tepat saat Kakashi-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Mana Ino?" Hinata berbisik pada Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Mereka berempat duduk berdekatan. Sakura sebangku dengan Ino dan Hinata dengan Tenten.

"Toilet." jawab Sakura singkat sambil berbisik.

"Sepertinya dia salah makan tadi pagi." bisik Tenten menjelaskan.

"Morning all." Sebuah suara keluar dari balik masker Kakashi-sensei.

"Morning Sensei." jawab para murid serempak.

Kakashi mengajar Bahasa Inggris di kelas pertama Hinata minggu ini. Pelajaran yang Hinata hindari, yaa walaupun sang sensei keren mempesona tapi _'kenapa harus pelajaran Bahasa Inggris?!'_ Hinata lemah dalam berbahasa asing yang satu ini.

_Sreeek_. Pintu dibuka oleh Ino. Semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nona Yamanaka, anda terlambat.." kata Kakashi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari buku sakunya yang bersampul oranye.

"Tidak sensei, lihat itu tasku sudah tergantung di samping mejaku." kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah mejanya. "Aku tidak terlambat. Aku hanya merasa..." Ino memegangi perutnya. "Uhm sensei.. apa aku boleh ke toilet lagi?" Ino memohon.

"Ya.. baiklah tapi kau kuhukum untuk piket sepulang sekolah dan..." Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ya?" tanya Ino tertahan, perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Dan seorang diri." sambungnya.

"Baiklah!" kata Ino cepat, secepat langkahnya menuju toilet. Tak masalah pikir Ino toh dia sudah terbiasa piket seorang diri, kebanyakan temannya selalu kabur sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, meninggalkan tugas masing-masing.

Tak lama setelah melihat Ino berlari, suasana kelas menjadi riuh, "Sudah semua diam, aku akan membacakan hasil tes kalian minggu lalu." kata Kakashi.

"Sensei, jangan sebutkan namanya!" pinta seorang laki-laki bernama Kiba.

Kakashi mengerutkan kening.

"Sebutkan saja nomor absen dan nilainya." sambung Kiba.

"Baiklah, pasang telinga kalian baik-baik, aku tak akan mengulangnya dua kali."

Suasana kelas menjadi hening. Hinata menyilangkan jari-jarinya berharap ia lulus tes.

"Absen satu, 85."

"Yes!" seru seorang murid bernama Shino.

Seisi kelas menoleh padanya dan"Sssssssssttt!"

"Ma-maaf." gumam Shino.

Kakashi terus mengumumkan, hingga tiba urutan Hinata.

"Absen enam belas.."

Hinata cemas, ia semakin memgeratkan tangannya.

"65." sambung Kakashi.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah dari cemas menjadi kecewa. Ya dia tahu, hasilnya pasti jelek, ia hanya berharap.

Kakashi menoleh kearahnya. Karena satu-satunya yang mendapat nilai merah di kelas ini hanya absen nomor enam belas, dan itu dirinya, Hinata.

Setelah semua disebutkan. Tenten dan Sakura lega karena nilai tes mereka cukup memuaskan. Dan Ino meskipun tak cukup bagus tapi ia lebih beruntung dibanding Hinata. "Nona Hyuuga.." kata Kakashi sambil mendekati meja Hinata.

"Ya?" Hinata sedikit panik, pasti karena nilai tes barusan.

"Aku heran, melihat semua hasil tes mu di pelajaran lain, kau mendapat nilai yang bisa dikatakan sempurna." kata Kakashi memegangi dagunya. "Tapi kenapa untuk pelajaranku, kau malah berada di posisi terendah?"

"E-eh?"

"Apa pelajaranku terlampau sulit?"

Belum sempat Hinata membuka mulut. Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi seorang Kiba saja bisa memdapatkan nilai 80."

"Ehh? Sensei apa maksudmu dengan 'seorang Kiba'? Apa aku sebodoh itu?" protes Kiba. Anak-anak lain tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah. Maaf Kiba, aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai acuan." kata Kakashi menahan tawa dari balik maskernya.

Kembali ke Hinata. "Hinata apa kau bermasalah denganku? Ah maksudku kalau seorang murid memiliki kesulitan menerima pelajaran kupikir dirinya bermasalah, tapi untuk orang yang berprestasi sepertimu, mungkin sebagai gurumu aku yang jadi masalah untukmu." kata Kakashi sedikit menggoda.

"Bu-bukan begitu sensei." Hinata sedikit kikuk. "Aku memang 'kurang' dipelajaranmu, tapi aku berusaha untuk lebih baik."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus mengikuti ujian ulang besok sepulang sekolah." pesan Kakashi.

"A-apa?! Eh? Ba-baik." aduuh bagaimana ini pikirnya.

Pelajaran pun berlanjut. Ino baru bisa masuk kelas ketika pelajaran kedua dimulai, Anko-sensei mengajar matematika, dilanjutkan oleh Shizune-sensei mengajar ilmu kesehatan masyarakat, dan terakhir guru sekaligus kepala sekolah, Tsunade-sama mengajar sosiologi.

Setelah kelas bubar.

"Hinata kau harus belajar giat untuk besok." Tenten menyarankan.

"Ada apa? Nilai tesmu buruk lagi Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil membawa sapu.

Hinata hanya terdiam, menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja duluan." kata Sakura.

_Pulang? Ahhh__ iya Naruto!_

"Teman-teman sebaiknya aku pulang dulu daaaaah." kata Hinata menghambur keluar kelas. Ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, Naruto, ya Naruto! sedang apa dia sekarang?

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Hinata. "Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang tv, merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. "Miaaww." jawabnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya ala kucing, ya, dia memang sedang dalam sosok seekor kucing.

Hinata mengikuti suara tadi berasal. Di ruang tv. Ia menemukan sosok manusia Naruto sedang meraih remote tv.

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata?" tanya Naruto retorik.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, hasil tes bahasa inggrisnya.

"Apa ini? Sebuah nilai?" Naruto menahan tawa. "Apa kau bodoh Hinata?"

Naruto tertawa geli.

"Enak saja, aku lemah hanya dipelajaran ini." ujar Hinata cemberut.

"Baiklah aku akan menolongmu." kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin apa kau bisa." Hinata meragukan.

"Percayalah." kata Naruto mengedipkan mata.

"Kalau begitu tolong ajari aku, supaya aku jago dipelajaran ini, bagaimana caranya?" kata Hinata memohon. "Besok ada tes untuk perbaikan."

"Pertama-tama.." kata Naruto sambil memegang buku pelajaran dan mengalungkannya ke Hinata. Jadi posisi mereka sekarang, Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke depan Hinata sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Kepala itu sama dengan dada, ditentukan dengan kelembutan. Jadi kalau lembut kemampuan akan meningkat."

"Bagaimana jika aku memijat otakmu sampai lembut, dasar baka hentai!" kata Hinata berusaha lepas dari pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa terpingkal melihat reaksi Hinata, pipinya memerah dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Hei tunggu aku!" kata Naruto sambil mematikan tv yang sama sekali tidak ditontonnya.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya.

"Baiklah aku serius akan mengajarkanmu." kata Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

"Ya! A-awas kau kalau berani mengintip!" Hinata memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja."

Setelah Hinata mandi, mereka makan malam bersama dengan menu seadanya, dilanjutkan dengan acara belajar.

Mereka belajar hingga larut malam. Tak jarang Naruto melakukan hal yang menurut Hinata 'pelecehan'. Seperti dengan sengaja mencium harum sampo Hinata, mencubit pinggang Hinata jika Hinata tidak serius pada apa yang dijelaskan Naruto.

"Whoaaa capeek." kata Hinata merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Naruto menyusul di sampingnya. "Istirahatlah."

"Kau belum cerita padaku siapa dirimu sebenarnya." kata Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. "Baiklah, mulai dari mana yaa?"

"Apa kau sendirian di rumah sebesar ini Hinata?!"

Hinata mendengus. "Tidak, keluargaku sedang pergi, besok atau lusa mereka kembali. Jangan alihkan pembicaraan Naruto"

Naruto menarik nafas, "..di dunia ini tak hanya bangsa manusia yang memiliki kehidupan, ada bangsa kucing.."

"Maksudmu? Bangsa kucing juga melakukan apa yang bangsa manusia lakukan?"

"Ya tentu saja.. bekerja, berpolitik, sekolah, memasak, bahkan mengalami perjodohan juga.."

"Apa kau salah satunya?"

"Hmm?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ma-maksudku apa kau mengalami perjodohan?"

"Entahlah.." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau cemburu kalau aku sudah dijodohkan Hina?

"Naruto.. aku serius, ceritakan lebih lanjut."

"Aku mengantuk Hinata, besok saja yaa." kata Naruto memejamkan mata.

"Huh." Hinata sedikit kesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi dirinya juga perlu istirahat. Setelah memindahkan tubuh kucing Naruto dari tempat tidurnya ke sebuah keranjang pakaian, Hinata pun terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter as soon as possible *grin***

**.**

**.**

**A/N : dicari orang baik hati untuk berkolaborasi buat fic baru (clue : Shikamaru, shadow keepers, someone's feeling, fantasy, mystery) minat? PM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mademoiselledi proudly present**

**Hold Me Maki! Chapter#4**

.

.

.

**Warning! Typo(s), NaruHina fic, OOC, lama update**

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi Naruto terbangun, mendapati ia seorang diri di kamar Hinata dan sesosok kucing hitam-tidak itu hitam kebiruan-sedang menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Kau..." kata Naruto saat berubah kewujud manusianya, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Sang kucing menoleh, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang tak kalah gelap dari bulunya.

"Sasuke," gumam Naruto.

"Kau mengenaliku dobe?" kata pemuda tampan itu setelah berubah dari wujud aslinya-kucing.

"Tsk! Apa kau bercanda teme? Kucing berbulu hitam kebiruan, hanya kau yang memiliki kelainan itu."

Jelas ada ketegangan diantara mereka, terutama Naruto, kewaspadaan terdengar di nada bicaranya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dingin, mendengar ucapan Naruto tentang warna bulunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!" kata Naruto mengulang pertanyaan sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semua jendela tertutup rapat pikirnya.

"Tak usah cemas aku masuk bukan dengan cara ilegal."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Teman manusiamu yang menggendongku masuk." kata Sasuke sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata.

Tsk! Gadis itu seenaknya menggendong kucing selain diriku pikir Naruto cemburu.

"Jadi gadis itu yang membuatmu..."

"Bukan.." Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu jauh sebelum bertemu dengannya pun aku sudah menolak perjodohan konyol ini teme."

"Biar bagaimana pun dobe, kita ini kucing terpilih..."

"Kucing terpilih katamu? Ini lebih kepada pembudakan," tegas Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto ikut aku pulang, turuti perintah kerajaan, setelah itu kau bisa kembali bersama teman manusiamu." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk foto Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang dobe, berhentilah mengikutiku, aku sudah membuat keputusan, jadi jangan paksa aku."

"Kau pikir aku dengan senang hati melakukan semua ini, mengikutimu, mengendalikan para nekomon untuk melawanmu, bahkan sampai memohon padamu saat ini... cih ketauhilah teme, keputusan bodohmu lah yang membuatku diperintah pihak kerajaan." jelas Sasuke.

"Kau seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal, sejak kapan kau membiarkan dirimu berada dibawah suatu perintah?"

Sasuke memang bukan tipe yang suka diperintah, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dirinya mengkhawatirkan Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pulang agar aku terbebas dari perintah kerajaan." bujuk Sasuke.

"Kalau aku pulang sekarang, mereka pasti akan mengurungku sampai waktu upacara itu tiba."

"Tersisa dua minggu lagi dobe, dua minggu tidaklah lama."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku teme, menghamili gadis yang tak kau cintai memang bukan hal yang sulit tapi ketika kau hanya bisa membuahi satu sel telur selama hidupmu dan hal itu terjadi pada malam pertamamu... kesempatan itu... aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan gadis yang kupilih..."

"Seharusnya kau membuang perasaan seperti itu, kau harus menghargai keluargamu..."

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau bisa memilih gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum, memang benar kucing dengan ras Uchiha seperti dirinya memiliki beberapa keistimewaan dalam hak dan kewajiban.

"Ini bukan perjodohan dobe, kau bisa mencampakkan gadis itu setelah.."

"Setelah aku memberikan satu-satunya benih milikku?! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi teme."

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti, berubah kewujud manusia membuatku cepat lapar dobe." kata Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

Sementara di sekolah, Hinata, tidak bisa fokus, perkataan Naruto semalam membuat Hinata penasaran, ia juga menyebutkan tentang perjodohan pikir Hinata cemas.

"Hei Hina-chan kenapa kau bengong?" sapa Sakura.

"Ini masih jam istirahat pagi, pulang sekolah masih lama, masih banyak waktu sebelum tes remedial bahasa inggrismu." sambung Ino.

"Tau nih, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, ti-tidak aku baik-baik saja kok, lagipula aku tidak mengkhawatirkan remedial nanti.."

"Lalu apa?" selidik Sakura.

"Hmm jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang kau pikirkan yaaa?" goda Ino.

Tebakan Ino memang tepat, saat ini memang ada seseorang yang memenuhi benak pikiranku, yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, kucing itu...

"Tuh kan bengong lagi!" pekik Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh?" terlihat semburat merah dipipi Hinata.

"Cih, kau itu mudah dibaca Hinata.." kata Ino memuji ketepatan tebakannya.

"Wahh kenapa kau tidak cerita?" kata Sakura merajuk.

"Katakan siapa pria itu?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata, "sudah waktunya kita kembali ke kelas, ayo!" Hinata mengelak.

Benar saja, bel tanda istirahat usai pun berbunyi, mereka berempat kembali ke kelas mereka dan sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas Hinata dibanjiri pertanyaan oleh para sahabatnya, namun Hinata masih engan bercerita, belum saatnya begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

Di dapur rumah Hinata, Sasuke-tanpa izin-mencoba membuka sekaleng sarden, "kenapa manusia membuat hal serumit ini?"

Dirinya sedang kelaparan, tapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah ikan-ikan dalam kaleng.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, sekarang ia hanya terduduk lesu di meja makan. "Benar juga, yang terpilih hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk membuahi sel telur." gumam Sasuke mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dengan Naruto.

Sasuke meraih kalung di lehernya, kalung yang sama dengan yang di pakai Naruto, hanya berbeda kode.

*FlashbackON*

"Aku heran bukankah menjadi yang terpilih itu enak, saat kau menerima perjodohan kau resmi menjadi keluarga kerajaan dan memiliki keturunan bangsawan kalau menolak perjodohan kau tetap memiliki keturunan seorang bangsawan lalu kau bisa hinggap ke gadis manapun tanpa menghamili mereka." kata Konohamaru saat terdengar kabar Naruto kabur. "Si bodoh itu kenapa harus kabur sih."

"Hei Konohamaru, kau hanya melihat akhirnya saja, tahukah kau? Mereka yang terpilih, sejak lahir, tubuh mereka dicekoki berbagai macam larutan penunjang agar keturunan yang dimiliki kelak terlahir sempurna dengan keunggulan yang luar biasa." sambung Udon.

"Kalau taruhannya hanya bisa menghamili satu kali, aku tidak mau." kata Moegi terus terang.

"Tentu saja yang dipilih pihak kerajaan kan hanya para jantan." kata Udon menanggapi komentar Moegi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, nasib baik kalau kau mencintai perempuan yang dipilihkan untukmu, kalau tidak? Pasti itu yang dipikirkan kak Naruto."

"Benar juga apa katamu." sahut Konohamaru menyetujui ucapan Moegi.

Tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

Hmm aku tahu persis apa keuntungan dan kelebihan menjadi yang terpilih tapi aku tidak peduli tujuanku hanya mengikuti takdir yang ada, aku tidak mau keluargaku tercoreng karena penolakanku, toh aku bisa memilih calon pasanganku diantara para kandidat, ini bukan masalah nesar buatku.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil lelaki bernama Yamato.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Lakukan pengejaran terhadap Naruto, sebelum kabar ini menyebar seantero dunia kucing dan menyebabkan tercorengnya ras Namikaze." perintah Yamato.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ini perintah kerajaan." kata Yamato sambil menekankan pada kata kerajaan.

"Hn baiklah.."

*FlashbackOFF*

"Argghhh aku lapar..." keluh Sasuke sambil menggetokkan kaleng ikan ke meja.

"Ah! Kenapa aku tidak mampir saja ke rumah Itachi niisan." kata Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu keluar, membukannya, lalu berubah kewujud aslinya, dan mulai membaui udara, mencari keberadaan niisannya.

.

.

"Hinataa ganbatte ne!" kata Tenten menyemangati.

"Ini kalau kau mau pinjam catatanku untuk berjaga-jaga." kata Sakura menyerahkan buku catatan miliknya.

"Jangan berpikir tentang dia terus!" Ino menggodanya.

"Jaa~" kata mereka berbarengan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30, waktunya pulang, para siswa segera menghambur keluar kelas.

Ketiga sahabat Hinata pun sudah meninggalkannya pulang. Sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah menyerah menanyai Hinata yang terus bungkam.

Hinata menghela nafas, "aku harus fokus..."

Saat itu di ruangan hanya ada dirinya dari kelasnya dan beberapa siswa lain dari kelas sebelah. Kakashi sensei memasuki ruangan dan membagikan kertas ulangan.

Hinata menahan nafas saat kertas soal sampai di meja nya dan menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui ada beberapa soal yang mirip dengan yang di ajarkan Naruto jadi dia menyingkirkan niatan mencontek dan memasukkan catatan Sakura ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam berapa nih?" gumam Naruto. "Ahh iya dia kan ada ulangan ulang."

Sedari tadi Naruto hanya terbaring, memikirkan sudah seberapa jauh dia bertindak, bagaimana keadaan di dunia kucing, bagaimana keadaan keluarganya. "Arghh ini semakin runyam."

"Aku yakin takdir yang digariskan padaku bisa kuubah, aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan memperjuangkan hak ku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wah udah lama gak update sekalinya update singkat banget hehe gomen yak, tapi ini udah mulai ada konflik tunggu aja kelanjutannya, oke!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baca juga : "Food of Love", "Unexpected Meeting", "Anata O Aishite", "LINE", "The Elements", "Evangel"**


End file.
